Core A provides administrative support for supervision and coordination of the activities of the multiple investigators associated with the Project. The Core Leader is the Program Project's Principal Investigator/Director, Dr. George Caughey, who also leads Project 1. Dr. Donald McDonald, who leads Project 3, is the Assistant Director. Dr. Caughey assumes final responsibility for the administration of the Program Project and reports to the Director of the Cardiovascular Research Institute, Dr. Shaun Coughlin. Dr. Caughey is aided by an administrative assistant and by personnel of the Cardiovascular Research Institute central offices. Core activities are based in the offices of Dr. Caughey and his assistant, and in the central offices of the Cardiovascular Research Institute.